gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Gaccione
Christopher "Chrissy Craps" Gaccione is a 34 year old Italian-American and former mobster who is the nephew of Joseph Gaccione. Mostly known on the streets to be a brutal enforcer and guardian of the defunct Gaccione Crime Family; he lives in paranoia after having had several attempts made on his life and has moved into retirement. In current day, he lives with his girlfriend Gabriella Patterson in a lavish lifestyle in the greater Richman area. Detailed History Early Life Christopher was born in and raised in the district to Michael and Patrica Gaccione. The family lived a modest life due to Christopher's father, Michael. He leaned towards the illegal side of life and tended for his family, vouching he would not allow Christopher to enter such a life under his ruling. Christopher was raised in the atmosphere of organized crime. He swore to himself he would not work a nine to five job. As once stated in the movie , Christopher did not wish to live like a "dead beat" civilian. Christopher followed his fathers and uncles footsteps. He eventually moved on to college after being advised to do so by his family, studying business. After having graduated there, Christopher left and drafted to Los Santos with his uncle, Joseph Gaccione. Los Santos Involvement in Organized Crime Christopher arrived to Los Santos shortly after his uncle Joseph Gaccione had. Christopher immediatly purchased a suite in the East Vinewood region and visited his uncle to borrow a loan. Joseph gave Christopher a loan of sixty thousand dollars without question and allowed Christopher to purchase a garage with an office inside. Christopher began to sell stolen items that Rudolph LoGazzo's men supplied him with and made a modest fortune. All the mean while, Christopher went to Donny's Pizza Parlor located in Idlewood. He then met Sandra Coleman, a young and aspiring Detective for the Los Santos Police Department. The two immediatly sparked interest for each other and found themselves on the beach shortly after, endulging in a relationship like bonding. Shortly after their relationship began, the lobby attendant striked Sandra for thinking that she had cheated on him, when infact she had stood him up for Christopher instead. Instantly angered, Christopher struck the lobby attendant with a series of punches and sent him to the floor in a matter of seconds. Christopher was then led into Sandra's apartment where she began to wrap his wounded knuckles up. A thump was heard at the door and Michael Donnacosta, a young hoodlum had broken into the apartment. He was in the midst of stealing items when Christopher elbowed him to the side of the head and the two engaged in a fist fight. Christopher gained the upper hand and led him out of the apartment only to toss him down the stairs. A confused and scared Christopher phoned his mafia mentor, Rudolph LoGazzo. Rudolph arrived with Donald Pazzano and Thomas Cicci. They took Michael Donnacosta and drove out to the country side where they put him six feet under, ultimately Christopher owed his life to the Saint Joseph Street Crew without knowing it. Rudolph was quick to call in this favor and began to use Christopher's business skills to launder the organizations money. Sandra Coleman Sandra and Christopher met in Donny's Pizza Parlor located in Idlewood. Christopher asked if he could take a seat in the same booth as her and she reluctantly agreed. The two ate with each other before heading to the beach, where they spent several hours wandering about and indulging in a relationship like bond. After roaming the beach much more, Christopher drove Sandra home after noting her number. The next day the two met up and began to drag more of a liking to each other. Ultimately, the relationship grew until the point where the two moved in with each other. Sandra left her job in the Los Santos Police Department's Detective Bureau and settled for a job in government. After extensive months of dating, Sandra eventually became Chris' fiancée. She grew tired of his alcoholic ways, late nights coming home and absence from the house. After Chris took in another woman to offer he the necessities for life, Sandra returned to her parents and left Christopher for good. The Gaccione Crime Family Young Turk Christopher was pulled aside by Rudolph LoGazzo one night and confronted him of the fact that a man named Armando had stolen one of his associates goods, those being the ones Christopher gave the associate to sell. Rudolph demanded this be looked into. Christopher drove around town in search of Armando and eventually set up a phoney deal with him, tailing his friend back to their apartment. After the two left, Christopher drove his vehicle into the side of one of the men after the two had seperated. Rudolph LoGazzo was present and they forced the man into the vehicle. They drove out to the country side where Armando's friend was put under heavy interrogation. He refused to spare any other knowledge and Armando's friend was given a "Glasgow" by LoGazzo himself before being stabbed to death a twenty odd times. The two drove back in pure silence, leaving Christopher shocked. A few hours later Christopher was phoned by LoGazzo and was sent to meet him. The two talked in his vehicle and Alphonse Addonizio was present. They recieved a phone call from an associate saying he was in the midst of being assaulted. Rudolph drove to the location and forced Christopher to beat the assailant with a Louisville slugger, unknowingly and accidentally killing him. The trio quick fled after driving the associate to the hospital. Rudolph brought Christopher aside once more and offered him a chance to enter the life completely or continue to be extorted. Christopher agreed to join after making a remark that if he was going to be brought before justice one day, he might as well do it with some reward in his heart. Christopher finally fell victim to the thing he had avoided so long with great hatred, the Italian-American mafia. Rudolph LoGazzo pulled Christopher into the mob with struggle but evidently achieved his goal. Christopher now owed his life to the family, much more LoGazzo and his uncle, Joseph Gaccione. Weeks passed and Christopher began to indulge himself into alcohol to put himself at ease. More recently, Christopher was mock executed after shooting a police officer to escape three homicide charges after a conflict with Eastern European males. After several months passed, Christopher went clean and indulged himself in several crimes. One of which, resulted in him being arrested for kidnapping, attempted murder and evasion. Christopher kept quiet, signing a plead bargain and was shipped off to serve 15 years in prison. Incarceration After having been sentenced to 15 years in prison, Christopher was visited by Louis Garelli, his Captain and Rudolph LoGazzo, his close friend quite often. He served a quarter of his sentencing where he met the leader of the Los Compadres 18 gang, Santiago Cabrera. The two spoke and Santiago was soon after released. Christopher indulged himself in a thinking atmosphere to reflect on his actions and vouched to clean his act up. In addition, Rudolph was regularly sending home made Italian food in for him to eat. After serving a quarter of his sentence, Christopher applied for parole and was granted it. He was released on the ninth of October, 2012. Chris had served six years of his sentencing. Making his bones Rudolph LoGazzo, Christopher's mentor and close friend began to spread the ideology of murdering Christopher's uncle, Joseph. LoGazzo, aiming to take the rank of boss was cut short of his plan when Christopher went to his uncle and told him of LoGazzo's plans. Joseph then quickly assembled a meeting with the Administration of the family and Christopher was given the contract to murder LoGazzo, simply because he was the only one who could get closest. Christopher then returned home to gather his needed supplies, a .38 Bodyguard and a pair of leather gloves. Christopher then roamed around the local area and found Rudolph at Little Sicily, speaking with him before they agreed to go for a drive. Christopher said that his vehicle could be possibly wired and suggested to speak in Rudolph's car. Rudolph agreed, and the two entered the vehicle and began to speak about his under the table drug dealing and the conversation ended with a ritual hug and pat on the back. At that moment, Christopher apologized to Rudolph and withdrew the .38 from his hoody pocket, jabbed it against his sternum and fired two shots. Quickly after, Christopher looted Rudolph's body of his money and placed a wad of bills in his mouth to show his greed. Christopher then made his way home, having made clear that he made his bones to the family. Christopher once more slipped into depression, after having lost his fiancée and then mentor. Getting Straightened Out Two weeks after making his bones on Rudolph, Christopher was called up by Michael Borgesi and Anthony Taccardi and driven to an apartment. Inside, they demanded he strip naked and pulled weapons on him. They said it was his last mistake and he would be punished accordingly. After a few minutes of arguing, Christopher stripped naked and was handed a suit from Benjamin Inzerillo. Chris then put on the suit and drove out with the three to an isolated town, entered an apartment and was greeted by those in the family. Shortly after, a ceremony began and he was officially inducted into the Gaccione Crime Family. After said events, two crews were made and Chris began to serve under Louis Garelli. Rise to power After having the two crews put together, Michael Borgesi disappeared and Anthony Taccardi was took his place. In the mean time, Louis Garelli made Christopher his right hand man and left his operations to him while he took a step back from the streets. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse and Taccardi died in a car crash where he rammed into another vehicle at 100 mph. Nicholas Mancini was arrested for first degree murder when he killed a former member in Ganton. Louis also developed a health complication and power was given to Christopher. After having been given the rank of Captain, Christopher also began to develop his relationship with Gabriella Patterson and the two are now officially dating. He is also reunited with his old friend, Benjamin Inzerillo and operates in crime with him. Inner conflicts At this time in Christopher's life a rebellious crew lead by Angelo Caponi, a long time associate of the crew began to plot against Christopher and the hierarchy. An assocaite was sent in to gather information on the crew and the plan was led astray, resulting in the associate being while speaking to Christopher over the phone to send a message. Christopher then set the remainder of his crew into hiding and phoned the local street gangs, telling them that they would gain $200,000 for assisting in the dismembering of the rebellious crew. A street gang phoned back and set up a meeting which was ambushed by Christopher and Benjamin Inzerillo, thus resulting in the end of the rebellious crew. A month later disputes with the local Russian organized crime syndicates proceeded and several attempts were made on Christopher's life, one in a drive by and another by an attempted stabbing. After a build up of paranoia, Christhoper went to the streets with a Remington 870 and cleaned the streets of the Russians. Retirement After the inner conflicts within the family, Joseph Gaccione called quits on the family and moved into retirement. With that, he told the rest of his remaining crew that the flag would be laid down and that they could themselves retire if they wished too. Christopher began to life at home with his girlfriend Gabriella Patterson until she left him, due to him being constantly depressed and unease in the mind. Christopher continues to live in Los Santos at his lavish Marina home and is free of all organized crime. Category:Italian-American Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:La Cosa Nostra